Endlösung 1942
by Ryu Kuroneko
Summary: En 1942, en la Alemania nazi es impuesta la orden Endlösung, en la cual Adolf Hitler ordenó a Ludwig apresar judíos, gitanos... Todo lo que no fuese del agrado de la raza Aria. Sin embargo, cierto día, a Ludwig le fue ordenado algo inesperado...


Aquella fría mañana de 1942 en Berlín, mi superior me encomendó la tan horrible y despreciable misión que heló mi corazón incluso antes de llevarla a cabo. La "_Solución Final"_, el Holocausto llamado por muchos, aunque él prefería referirse a esto como _Endlösung._

¿Cuál era mi objetivo? Destruir aquello no fuese de su total agrado, por así decirlo. Desde el año en la que impuso la orden, mi superior ya había mandado a asesinar a unos seis millones de judíos.

Cierto día, me ordenó ir a apresar judíos en Italia. Ya sabía que eso le haría daño a Feliciano, así que rechisté.

-_¡No hay más que hablar, Ludwig! –Exclamaba exaltado el señor Adolf._

-_… Ja, Sir._

Parece que el señor Hitler siempre sintió un _afecto especial _hacia mi persona, además de que mis roces con Italia y mis comentarios sobre él siempre lo ponían histérico y nervioso. En fin, yo decidí acatar la orden. Entré por el Norte de Italia pasando por Venecia con tropas de doscientos hombres. Dado al barullo, el inocente Feliciano no se demoró en encontrarme, e ignorando a los soldados y tanques que venían detrás de mí, que siempre le causaban un pánico horrible, él con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora, como si se tratase de una persona realmente aliviada, él me abrazó.

_-¡Alemania! Qué alegría verte por mi casa, ve…~_

Caso normal yo le habría golpeado y le habría exclamado enojado que no hiciese cosas como esas. Puesto que sabía lo entristecido que dejaría al pobre por llevarme gran parte de su población, conmovido correspondí el abrazo. Italia vio rara esa reacción, él esperaba lo dicho antes, un duro golpe y unos furiosos gritos. Él evidentemente se preocupó.

_-… ¿Alemania?_

-_Señor Ludwig, ¿damos comienzo a_ "_la limpieza"? –_ Dijo un soldado aproximándose a mí.

-_¿Limpieza? Oh, ¿vais a limpiar mi casa? – _Exclamaba Italia esbozando una inocente a la par que estúpida sonrisa.

Realmente cabreado, me separé de Italia y tumbé al soldado de una bofetada. "_Dies ist eine Aufgabe, keine Reinigung!_" (¡Esto es una misión, no una limpieza!) Grité esas palabras en mi lengua natal para que el italiano no pudiese entenderme. Ordené que se pusieran en ello y me llevé a Italia a otro lugar para explicarle la situación… Aunque aun no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que le doliese.

Corrimos hasta un callejón donde bloqueé toda salida. Italia comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pues era un país tranquilo que aquel día estaba sumido en el ruido, estrés y el caos.

-_¡Alemania! ¿¡Qué está sucediendo! ¡Dímelo, por favor! Per favore!_

Estaba con la mente en blanco. Los gritos de los italianos desesperados y los disparos de mis soldados me estaban volviendo loco.

-_Italia, mi superior me ordenó que me llevase a… Algunos de tu país. – _Le decía poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros intentando tranquilizarle a él, y tranquilizarme yo.

_-¿¡Por qué gritan, Alemania! ¿¡Por qué esos disparos! ¡Alemania, tengo mucho miedo!_

Me agarraba tan fuertemente los brazos que denotaba su miedo. Gritaba y lloraba.

-_¡Ahhh! Alemania… Me duele el pecho… Cada grito aumenta el dolor… Alemania, ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame…_

No sabía que hacer, las muertes de sus paisanos le hacían mucho daño. Le abracé muy fuerte, pude ver como se ruborizaba, estaba muy… lindo.

-_Feliciano, escúchame. Estoy contigo, no te va a pasar nada._

Italia volvió a esbozar esa inocente y estúpida sonrisa anterior. Pero ésta vez, esa sonrisa me resultó muy agradable.

-_Alemania…_

_-Dime, Italia._

_-… Me haces daño._

_-Uh, disculpa.- _No soy muy dado a los abrazos, así que se lo di demasiado fuerte sin darme cuenta. Le solté al instante.

Cuando reinó el silencio, salimos de aquel callejón. Las calles estaban deshabitadas y estropeadas. En pocos minutos vimos un tanque de mi tropa yendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos..

-_Veintisiete muertos y ciento dieciséis apresados, ¿desea regresar?_

Al oír esto, Italia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose del pelo y se tiró al suelo, gritando y llorando. Intenté ayudarle, pero solo me miró un momento, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y salió corriendo, y le comprendo. Se sentía traicionado…

Con la moral hundida, regresé a Alemania.

A la mañana siguiente, mi superior me precisó en su despacho. Estaba realmente cabreado, así que llegué lo más puntual posible. Fue abrir la puerta y caer sobre mí toda la ira del führer.

-_¡Señor Beilschmidt! Espero que tenga una buena excusa._

_-… Señor, no puedo excusarme. Lo único a lo que podía considerar "amigo" estaba sufriendo… Debía ayudarle._

¡Sentía la necesidad! Él no pareció entenderlo. Al oírlo golpeó fuertemente la mesa y, tras unos instantes dijo: "… _En fin, a ti no puedo castigarte, pues mi tierra pasaría el mismo suplicio, pero has de compensarme."_

Por no tenerlo colérico, quise cumplir en seguida. Sin embargo, no me esperaba la misión que me iba a encomendar. En realidad al principio no lo creía, pues sus órdenes indicaban la destrucción de Feliciano. "_Envuelve Italia en caos y destrúyelo."_

_-Pero, señor… Es un país de las Potencias, es nuestro aliado._

_-¿Crees acaso que sirve? Es demasiado débil para siquiera estar de parte de la Alemania nazi. – _Decía inventando inútiles excusas, pues incluso España estaba de nuestra parte, pero no se involucraba en las guerras.

_-… ¿Traicionará al señor Mussolini?_

_-Traicionaré a quien haga falta._

_-… Ja, Sir._

¿Qué hacer? Italia era mi… _Único amigo,_ pero Hitler mi jefe… Decidí hacer lo correcto, y me dirigí a Italia. Adolf no se fiaba de mí y mandó a acompañarme dos soldados, y recalcó que esta vez no se me permitía abortar la misión cuando quisiese, a menos que hubiese matado a Feliciano.

Llegué a casa del italiano y llamé a su puerta, me abrió el inútil de su hermano.

_-Idiota Patatas, Veneciano no quiere verte._

_-Eso me es sin cuidado, déjame pasar._

_-No._

_-No era una petición, ¿es que nunca aprendes? – _Concluí chasqueando los dedos, señal de que mis acompañantes debían intervenir en apartar de mi camino a Romano, como muy bien hicieron.

_-¡Ahh! ¡Feliciano! ¡Hice cuanto pude! ¡Ahg, Idiotas Patatas, soltadme!_

Yo me alejé de aquella ridícula escena y me dirigí a la habitación de Italia. Lo encontré aflojándose la corbata, supongo que estaría poniéndose cómodo. Pude observar que en sus oídos tenía colocadas unas orejeras, que imaginé que eran para no oír más los gritos de sus paisanos. Así que no me escuchó entrar, ni se percató de mi presencia.

Aproveché aquella ocasión. Saqué mi revólver de la gabardina negra que portaba y me coloqué justo detrás de él. Me mordía los labios con fuerza mientras alzaba el arma hasta su cabeza. Nunca antes me había costado tanto asesinar a alguien… Mientras disimuladamente y despacio para no atraer su atención, le apuntaba a la sien. Mi dedo índice colocado sobre el gatillo no dejaba de temblar. Nunca había sentido ese pánico, pánico de perderle, me sentía como si fuese yo mismo al que apuntasen con esa maldita pistola. Por mi cabeza pasaron tantos recuerdos, como si los viviese en el instante: Desde el día en el que lo encontré lloriqueando en una caja de tomates, incluso el día en el que me llamo _amigo_… No, no podía asesinarle, me sería incluso más fácil volarme a mí mismo la cabeza. Aunque yo siempre he sido servicial y leal al señor Adolf Hitler. Era mi deber, era mi misión.

Italia ya pudo sentir el frío del cañón presionado en su sien.

_-… ¿Alemania?_

¿Cómo pudo saber que era yo? Supongo que desde la última vez él ya imaginó que acabaría así…

-…_ Entschuldige mir… Italia Veneciano.- _Finalmente, apreté el gatillo.

Al oír el disparo, mis dos soldados acudieron. Los neutralicé a ambos. Feliciano se quitó las orejeras y me miró extrañado. En efecto, no le disparé a él. Disparé a la pared para llamar la atención de mis hombres, los únicos que serían testigos de mi traición. Romano entró en la habitación desasosegado y al ver su hermano vivo, suspiró.

-Italia, perdóname por lo que le hice a tu país, cumplía órdenes… De veras lo siento, estoy muy arrepentid-…-El italiano calló mis palabras presionando sus labios contra los míos. Aquel beso fue extraño… Era muy cálido y dulce, me dio la sensación de haber vivido eso antes. Su lengua jugueteaba con la mía y yo, confuso y sin saber qué hacer, correspondía. "_¡Podríais cortaros un poco! Por favor, qué asco." _ Tras aquellas palabras de Lovino, los labios de Italia y los míos se separaron levemente. "_Claro que estás perdonado, ve.~" _Oír aquello me hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Le conté la situación y vimos que lo mejor es que Italia fingiese estar muerto por unos meses, o al menos, haber desaparecido. El señor Benito Mussolini ni se enteraría. La fecha actual era 1 de Febrero de 1945. Mi plan era aliarme con el Ejército Rojo y así, tenderle una emboscada al führer. Aunque así perdiésemos la guerra, Italia estaría a salvo. Tenía que elegir entre mi orgullo y mi amigo, y, raramente, escogí a mi amigo.

Escondí a Italia en el búnker de Berlín ya que si se quedaba en Italia, mis hombres le encontrarían. Además, Adolf no suele pasar por allí. Después de hacerle saber de la _muerte _de Italia y la desdichada a la par que extraña pérdida de mis dos hombres, él me abrazó. "_Ah… Ludwig, sabía que podía recuperar la confianza en ti." _Me quedé en silencio. Me estaba poniendo nervioso pues me acariciaba muy sensualmente la espalda, aferrándose mucho a mi cuerpo. Entonces me susurró: "_¿Quieres venir a que te compense?" _ Por aquellas palabras y su bigote acariciando mi cuello estuve a punto de perder los estribos y sacudirle, pero intenté tranquilizarme y solo lo aparté delicadamente, poniendo por excusas que tenía cosas que hacer. Él, tras pensarlo, me dejó ir.

Así pues, me pasé antes por el búnker para llevarle algo de comida, como solía hacer todos los días, hablé sobre lo que haría al irme y le bes-… Ejem, le di también agua… Bueno, tras despedirme de él, me dirigí hasta Rusia. Una vez allí, fui a la casa de Iván y llamé a su puerta. Lituania abrió la puerta.

-_¡A-A-A-Alemania! – _Exclamó fuertemente. Su rostro se volvió pálido y sus ojos llorosos.

-_Vengo a ver al señor Braginski, ¿se encuentra en casa? – _Pregunté. Él, abrumado por mi presencia y al no poder hablar, asintió temblando y me cedió el paso hasta el interior de la casa. Me dirigió hasta el salón y allí se encontraba el enorme Rusia, sentado en un sillón, llevando su bufanda rodeando todo su cuello, ocultando su boca y asomando por fuera su destacable nariz. Sentado delante del _pechka, _con una mesita a su lado en la que podía verse un vasito medio lleno de vodka y a su lado una botella de lo mismo. Tenía la mirada tranquila, centrada en el libro que leía. Fue como si se olvidase de que estábamos en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial y que un país enemigo entró en su territorio. "_Oh, Alemania, qué alegría verte aquí, he he.~" _Dijo él una vez se percató de mi presencia, y me miró sonriente. Aquella reacción me inquietó bastante. Que la gran potencia soviética me viese a mí, su enemigo, con buenos ojos en su territorio y en su casa me daba mucho que sospechar. "_Es un libro sobre girasoles… Me encantan, da.~"_

Una vez dijo eso, me ofreció sentarme y acepté. Cerró el libro, lo puso en la mesita colocando el vasito de vodka sobre él y le conté lo sucedido con Italia y mi führer. Finalmente le propuse el plan.

_-¡Oh! ¿Quieres aliarte conmigo para acabar con tu propio líder? Sabes que por mí encantado, los Aliados tendríamos más facilidad para llevarnos la victoria, pero no sé si a mi superior Stalin le haría mucha gracia una unión contigo, después de que tu superior rompió nuestra alianza y nos invadió… _

_-No, no te preocupes por eso, Nuestra alianza puede ser secreta. Solo necesito que el día 30 de abril invadas mi país._

_-¿Estás dispuesto a perder la guerra, algo que es tu orgullo y tu honor, poner en grave peligro a tu país… Solo por salvar al pequeño italiano?_

_-… Por él estoy dispuesto a todo._

_-He he~ eso es lindo, da.~_

Me quedé en silencio manteniendo mi seriedad, pero por la risilla que echó el ruso poco después creo que se percató del rubor que cubrías mis mejillas.

-_Bien, señor Beilschmidt, el día 30 estaré allí a primera hora de la mañana. Le contaré un poco de la cosa para ir preparándonos._

_-Dank, Iván. –Concluí la conversación._

El cuatro de febrero Stalin, Churchill y Roosevelt, superiores de Rusia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, hablaban de cómo sería el mundo tras su inminente victoria, gracias a mi traición.

En el periódico ya salió la noticia de la desaparición de Feliciano Vargas. Romano llamaba cada dos por tres, diciendo cosas como: "_¡No me importa lo que le pase a mi hermano, pero me repugna que esté contigo, idiota patatas!" o "Llamo porque quería molestar, pero, ¿cómo está Veneciano? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

Patético, hm.

Finalmente, llegó el día. Hitler precisaba de mi presencia en su despacho urgentemente. Por su voz se veía asustado. Al llegar, pude verle con su esposa Eva Braun, con la cual estaba muy recientemente casado. Adolf se lanzó a por mí. "_¡Ludwig! ¡Los soviéticos están invadiendo nuestro territorio y no estábamos preparados! ¿¡Qué hacemos!"_  
>-<em>No se preocupe, mi señor, yo me encargaré de esta catástrofe que azota nuestro país. Usted y su esposa pueden refugiarse en el búnker. – <em>Y así hicieron ellos. Sin embargo, yo me adelanté. Si encontraban a Italia solo sería… un gran fallo. Eran las 11:30 a.m. Me hallaba yo con Italia escondidos en aquel lugar. Pude oír los gritos de mis habitantes, los disparos y explosiones de armas alemanas y soviéticas.

-_Ugh…_

_-¿Qué te sucede, Alemania? –_ Preguntaba Italia realmente preocupado. Le dije que no se preocupase, que solo era un dolor de pecho provocado por las bajas alemanas. Por el dolor deduje que más de cien alemanes cayeron. Él me abrazó un momento, después abrió mi camisa, levantó mi camiseta interior y comenzó a acariciar y a besar mi pecho. Le miraba ruborizado, aquella sensación de sentir sus labios sobre mi dolorido torso era tan satisfactoria que incluso olvidé el propio dolor.

Eran las 3:00 p.m. Llegaron Adolf y Eva al búnker, supongo que tardaron en llegar por el costoso trabajo de esquivar a las tropas soviéticas. Italia y yo estábamos escondidos, e intentábamos no llamar la atención. "_¡¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Ludwig? ¡Le necesito aquí y ahora!" _Gritaba quejica Adolf, Eva intentaba calmarle, en vano. El führer siempre fue una _persona_ muy impulsiva.

Italia, no pudo aguantarse, y estornudó de repente. Por lo tanto, llamamos la atención de ambos. Italia y yo salimos del escondite. _"¡Ludwig! ¿¡Cuánto llevas aquí! ¿¡Y qué demonios hace aquí Italia! ¡Te ordené matarle!"_

-_Y yo desobedecí. Lo siento, señor, pero este es el fin de su reinado de caos e intolerancia. Los Rojos ya están aquí. _

_-¡Estás llevando a tu propia patria hasta la derrota! ¿Piensas traicionarme?_

_- Traicionaré a quien haga falta. – _Parece que la traición es algo que se lleva en la sangre germana que yo siempre fui seguidor de la lealtad, pero él merecía ser traicionado.

Finalmente, a las 3:30. P.m. Hitler y Eva se tomaron una pastilla de cianuro y acabaron con sus vidas. El miedo de ser atrapados por los soviéticos les abordó. Poco después, Estados Unidos lanzó dos bombas sobre Japón y éste se rindió. Esto dio punto y final a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

A día de hoy, en el siglo XXI, la mayoría de países vivimos en armonía, aunque alguna que otra vez tengamos nuestros roces.

-_¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Bulgaria me hace daño!_

_-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Inglaterra me ha secuestrado!_

"_Siempre igual…" _Italia siempre corre todo tipo de peligros y acude a mí, no sabe hacer nada solo. Y cuando eso me saca de mis casillas porque estoy muy ocupado, le digo que aprenda a ser autosuficiente… Al instante me preocupo y termino yendo a su rescate. En fin, este italiano algún día va a acabar conmigo.

_Das Ende._

_-La fine!_


End file.
